


A mural of sunlight under gaze of the moon

by im_a_freak



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_freak/pseuds/im_a_freak
Summary: Day and night. Two moment in time so different yet unable to be without the other. And the long lost lovers that reside within them.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Day and night. 

Both unique and loved for different reasons. 

Day, a slice of time filled with light and laughter, life fluttering around for hours on end with a sence of warmth that washed over everyone who walked the earth, bathing them in sweet light that raised their spirits and kept them warm, providing a source of life. 

Night, a moment frozen in time that lay the earth to rest, peaceful coolness washing away the excitement of the day and providing tranquillity. The soft moonlight beams bringing to light new life that slept during the joyous days, to play in the peaceful rays of the night. 

Children playing in the sun light as couples dance beneath the star lit sky, both and all beings basking in the ever lasting cycle of life. 

While many enjoyed day and night, many did not remember the legends of their creations. A love story that was never complete. A tragic dance of life and death, joyful happiness and heart breaking sorrow. Light and dark. Day and night. 

The story of their beginnings cloudy and forgotten, unsure and unclear, but not lost, for time holds many secrets, and tales to last the ages.

The story of the moon and the sun.


	2. The moon

The beams of the day had began to draw to a close, people of all kinds readying themselves for the dark peaceful embrace of Night. 

Gentle shadows emerging, chasing the retreating light of day as if to embrace it, as if the soft golden rays were a love lost to time. And for those who remembered the tales, they were.

Upon the moon above the earth, a grand elegant temple stood. Cool white marble stood proudly, soft silver designs weaving their way across the ancient build. 

Pale white satin curtains fluttered from their place at the doorless balcony, their gentle movements allowing the stars to blink and shine softly at a young man who lay in the grand marble framed bed at the centre of the room. 

His raven black hair falling strewn carelessly yet gracefully across the silk pillows, a fragment of the night woven into his scalp like a crown of darkness that held nothing but beauty and graceful peace. 

A matching pair of elegant lashes fluttered gently on tanned cheeks, the vibrancy of the soft skin foreign and out of place in the pale sterile temple. 

Soon, as the light of the earth was making its final retreat, emerald orbs emerged from behind those raven black lashes, the lively shine of those eyes looking just as out of place as his skin, so harsh against the coolness of Night.

Rising from his slumber, the raven haired beauty emerged from his room, bare feet softly tapping against flawless marble as his gaze lingered over the earth below. 

He could never remember why he'd been put on the moon, or what came before his awakening within the moon temple. 

The only knowledge that ever graced his mind, was to spread his peaceful night where the sun could no longer linger, a light he knew little of, aside from the gentle whisps his shadows of dusk danced with before night chased them away. 

Marc had always loved dusk, a chance to see the light if even only for a minute. To reach out and try to run his fingers through a faint lingering beam, only for the pale light of the moon to quickly replace it. 

Dawn was even better. Where the light of the sun would dance across the world, playfully chasing the shadows that could not stay. 

It was dawn where marc had felt the smallest warmth of the sun, the beams embracing his cold fingers briefly. 

The raven sighed, stepping away from his balcony to dress himself. 

A beautiful black suit, almost royal in design, hugged his frame, a pale silver sash caressing the fabric, laying on his right shoulder and cascading down his back. 

Black pants Accompanied the outfit, silver thread woven into the fabric in intruquite designs, seemingly imitating the night sky. 

Slipping on a pair of silver accented boots, he slipped a headband into his hair, pushing back the messy mop of shadows perched on his head. The stardust within the diamonds there glittering softly. 

With a final addition of a moon shaped broach to his chest, the enchanting raven haired being made his way to the earth, ready to spread his night.


End file.
